


My Baby

by 7flowerpetals (kai_mousy)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Jeon Jungkook, Age Play Little Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Little Shit, Top Jeon Jungkook, Yoongi and Jimin have a minor fight over Namjoon, just a little, tae is only mentioned
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_mousy/pseuds/7flowerpetals
Summary: - No, no, no, no. No voy a respetar a un ser tan lindo y tierno como tú aunque seas mayor, juro que si pudiera te adoptaría. Oh, espera, ¿puedo adoptarte?- ¿Qué?❀❀❀❀Donde Jungkook es un chico de preparatoria podrido en dinero, Hoseok es un universitario a punto de quedarse en la calle, y ambos firman un contrato que les permitirá tener eso que más necesitan.❀❀❀❀One Shot.





	My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia también está en Wattpad, pero como a esa plataforma le gusta borrar historias, las respaldo aquí.

Con motivo del cumpleaños de nuestro solecito, aquí dejo este pequeño O.S.

☉☉☉☉☉

Se le hizo tarde. Otra vez.

Balancear la escuela con dos trabajos y los ensayos para los proyectos de cada fin de mes no había sido nada fácil desde que inició la carrera. Ya sabía que no lo sería y ya estaba acostumbrado a ello después de año y medio de vivir corriendo de un lado para el otro, mal comiendo y mal durmiendo por la falta de tiempo. Sin embargo, Hoseok no se quejaba, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Estaba trabajando para cumplir sus sueños y eso era motivante suficiente para su día a día. Sin mencionar que su mejor amigo era un mega plus en ese sube y baja de vida en el que se había montado.

Eso no quitaba el hecho de que se le había hecho tarde otra vez, y que ahora estuviera parado frente a la puerta cerrada de su jefe en la tienda de conveniencia de la esquina de su cuadra, sin delantal ni gorra en mano, con un diminuto sobre con apenas lo suficiente para comprar una taza de ramyeon, y la preocupación por la paga del mes ahorcándole casi literalmente el cuello.

Era la segunda vez en el día en que se encontraba en esa situación. Antes, se había quedado dormido (desmayado), en el estudio de danza y no tuvo tiempo ni de bañarse para salir corriendo a la cafetería frente a la biblioteca del campus donde trabajaba cada mañana antes de clases, sólo para ser fríamente despedido con un "tu reemplazo ya está trabajando" y un pequeño sobre que bien sabía él no contenía ni el sueldo de lo que había trabajado ni su liquidación. Para echarle sal a la herida, su casera lo había amenazado la noche anterior con correrlo si no pagaba para el final de la semana.

Ya no sabía si reír o llorar. Ese día parecía la trama de la típica película romcom llena de clichés donde a uno de los protagonistas le llueve sobre mojado y el destino le lleva a conocer al otro protagonista para discutir como locos o salir súper acaramelados con un romance superficial aparentemente que termina con un malentendido antes de admitir que se aman con locura y ser felices para siempre. La cereza en el pastel de la vida de Hoseok sería toparse con una persona millonaria que quisiera salvarle el trasero a cambio de un contrato a la Cincuenta Sombras de Grey.

O que el destino lo golpeara en la cara justo como estaba pasando en el momento en que cruzaba la calle perdido en sus cavilaciones de cómo pagar la renta, conseguir otros dos trabajos y mejorar sus calificaciones en las materias teóricas (vamos, que no todo le iba tan mal, era casi un dios en la pista cuando bailaba, pero iba terrible en cuanto a teoría se trataba). El conductor del auto cuyas llantas rechinaron en el asfalto justo antes de impactar con Hoseok debía ser un master profesional para lograr la maniobra con tan solo un roce a la mochila del bailarín, quien se quedó en blanco cuando el lujoso auto rojo se detuvo a su lado.

Si hubiera prestado más atención, Hoseok habría visto que el semáforo había cambiado al verde, y que los autos habían comenzado a avanzar a alta velocidad apenas una cuadra antes. Si hubiera prestado más atención, habría visto el auto rojo que conducía a exceso de velocidad acercarse a él de forma peligrosa. Si hubiera prestado atención, probablemente su destino jamás se hubiera cruzado con el de ese muchacho que estaba por poner su vida de cabeza. Pero los hubiera no existen y en ese momento su cerebro registró todo en cámara lenta: el auto rozando su ropa; la mirada furiosa del conductor antes de salir de su auto, alto, orgulloso, esbelto, poderoso, como si el mundo le perteneciera y en ese momento se hubiera encontrado con un ser inferior que obstaculizaba su camino; su propio corazón latiendo lento pero con fuerza como si de un gong resonando se tratara; sus manos sudorosas aferrándose a su mochila.

Tal vez fuera por el susto de lo que pudo ser, tal vez fuera por la mirada penetrante del joven conductor, o tal vez fuera porque en algún momento dejó de respirar y su cerebro requería oxígeno. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, lo último de lo que fue consiente Hoseok fue que el mundo giró bajo sus pies, unas fuertes manos tomaro su cintura y luego se dejó abrazar por la nada.

♢♡♧♤

El suave aroma a flores frescas inundó su nariz, lentamente sacándolo de su estado de somnolencia. Su mente adormilada tardó en registrar las suaves sábanas y almohadas que envolvían su cuerpo como si estuviera en un nido de nubes esponjosas, disfrutando de una siesta a la tenue luz del sol. Hacía tanto que no dormía bien, y se le antojaba extender su estado de reposo unos minutos más, antes de volver a la realidad caótica que era su vida de universitario.

Se sentía tan bien, el aroma del suavizante recordándole a su madre, quien siempre olía a flores y a él le gustaba abrazarla para disfrutar de ese aroma más de cerca y por más tiempo. Extrañaba a su madre, extrañaba la suavidad de sus manos acariciar su rostro y brazos mientras le susurraba dulces palabras sin sentido para ayudarlo a espantar los terrores nocturnos que le impedían el sueño de pequeño. Extrañaba cuando, sin razón alguna, su hermana lo visitaba en su habitación mientras dormía y lo despertaba cepillando suavemente con sus dedos por su cabello de un lado a otro, susurrando dulces palabras aunque a en ocasiones sarcásticas. Extrañaba la seguridad que la presencia de su padre le brindaba cuando caía enfermo y era su turno de cuidarlo mientras convalecía en cama. Hoseok amaba a su familia con todo su corazón, pero encontró un amor mucho más grande y decidió salir a perseguirlo, sin importar los sacrificios que tuviera que hacer. No se arrepentía pero sí los extrañaba.

– ¿Hasta cuando piensas despertar, dormilón?

Hoseok se sentó de inmediato al escuchar la voz desconocida tan cerca de su oído, su cerebro por fin en alerta y consiente de que una mano había estado cepillando su fleco justo como su hermana solía hacerlo. Sus ojos viajaron por una habitación que no reconoció hasta que su mirada desesperada y asustada cayó en el rostro del dueño de la voz. Era ese hermoso rostro que había visto antes de... Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como su anatomía le permitía cuando recordó el auto y el rostro iracundo del conductor, el que casi moría atropellado, y todo lo anterior que lo llevó a ese punto.

– ¡Santo cielo, dime que no dañé tu auto porque juro por mi perrito Mickey que no tengo ni donde caerme muerto! ¡Santo cielo, estoy vivo! ¡Es un milagro! ¡Gracias por no matarme, señor conductor, gracias! ¡Pero cielo santo!, ¿qué pasó con tu auto? ¡No me diga que tengo que pagar algo porque en serio no tengo nada! ¡Olvide eso! ¿Qué hora es? ¡Mierda, se me hace tarde! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Un hospital? Pero no lo parece, ¡cielos, no me digas que me trajo a un hospital privado! Señor conductor, si me tiene paciencia le pagaré todos los gastos, pero en el futuro porque en serio, en serio, juro y vuelvo a jurar que no tengo ni un quinto y...

Un largo dedo cortó de tajo el parloteo casi imparable de Hoseok, cuyos dientes chasquearon al cerrar la boca de forma tan repentina. Temía haber ofendido a su casi asesino-en-segundo-grado, y más aún porque era claro que el sujeto era de dinero. Desde su bien arreglado cabello, hasta la fina ropa notablemente hecha a la medida porque de ningún modo la había comprado ya hecha en un centro comercial, la tela se veía demasiado cara y le ajustaba perfecto aldedor de sus fuertes brazos obviamente ejercitados. Hoseok no se atrevía a bajar la mirada por temor a parecer un rarito o un pervertido.

Sin embargo, el joven conductor no parecía molesto, al menos no como en su vago recuerdo antes de perder el conocimiento. Más bien parecía entretenido con la verborrea que se había aventado Hoseok ante su propia situación. Por alguna razón que Hoseok no entendió, su corazón parecía retumbar como loco en su pecho y rogó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera audible en medio del cómodo silencio que se había instalado entre los dos. Silencio que por suerte interrumpió la risa del guapo conductor.

– Vaya que eres todo un número, – rió el conductor al ver la expresión perpleja en el rostro de Hoseok. – Cielos, hacía mucho que no reía tanto. Eres tan gracioso, – comentó más para sí mismo, por lo que Hoseok prefirió mantener la boca cerrada; algo en el otro hombre lo ponía nervioso. – En fin, no. La verdad es que pensaba cobrarte unas llantas nuevas, quemé bastante las mías para poder frenar a tiempo, – el rostro de Hoseok palideció ante tal confesión, ¿cómo iba a pagar unas llantas que seguro valían más que la renta que debía? – pero... cielos, tu carita asustada es una ternura, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco? Tienes una expresión tan inocente. – El conductor volvió a reír divertido.

Hoseok se habría sentido ofendido, pero la risa del otro no parecía estar cargada de burla, sino de una diversión genuina, por lo que sólo se limitó a sonrojarse mientras hacía un puchero. Namjoon siempre le decía que su puchero era tierno e infantil, y era algo que no muy le agradaba, pero al mismo tiempo le solía conseguir chicas lindas con las que salir una noche (no es que fuera mujeriego, pero tampoco se sentía tan comprometido como para llevar una relación seria, pues su esposa era la danza). En este caso, también parecía tener efecto en el joven conductor si su risa enternecida y el que le acariciara la cabeza eran evidencia suficiente (que si Hoseok no se sintiera cómodo con el apuesto extraño, jamás habría permitido).

– Tengo veinte, para su información, ¿señor...?

– ¿Qué? ¿Veinte? Mentira, te ves tan joven. Quiero ver tu identificación.

El conductor no dejó que Hoseok siquiera protestara, en seguida se levantó de su asiento junto a la cama y caminó a una mesita redonda junto a la ventana. Hasta ese momento, Hoseok reparó en el hecho de que la habitación era amplia, minimalista y limpia. Se parecía un poco a una lujosa habitación de hotel por el gran tocador que se asomaba por la puerta entreabierta que claramente llevababa a un armario del tamaño de la sala de Namjoon (su amigo vivía en un lugar un poco más grande que él mismo, así que era mucho decir); las cortinas también parecían haber sido hiladas con delicadeza por la calidad de la tela que volaba con la fresca brisa de afuera, casi parecía que bailaban y se extendían para tocar a aquel extraño conductor de ojos bonitos.

Tratando de disimular sus observaciones, Hoseok recorrió nuevamente la habitación con los ojos mientras mantenía el rostro semiescondido entre sus manos. El piso estaba cubierto con fina madera que claramente era muy bien cuidado si el aroma rústico que desprendía era alguna indicación. Por supuesto, un piso de ese tipo debía de protegerse, por lo que las patas de los pocos muebles en el lugar tenían almohadillas que evitaban que rayaran la superficie de madera sin restarles elegancia en ningún modo. Debajo de la gran cama en la que se encontraba, Hoseok alcanzó a ver la orilla de una alfombra negra que se veía tan suave como su osito de peluche de cuando era sólo un nene. Le picaban las manos por sentir la textura.

– Oh, pero es verdad, – la voz del otro volvió a llamar su atención. – Eres mayor que yo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?, – preguntó con mucha sorpresa al escucharlo decir eso.

– Hoseok, ¿cómo puedes tener veinte e ir a la universidad con una carita así? ¡Pareces un niño!

– ¡Oye! Si soy mayor deberías respetarme. – De acuerdo, el puchero no ayudaba a su caso, pero no podía evitarlo cuando estaba siendo ignorado por un chico que al parecer menor que él del cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre pero el otro sí sabía el suyo por estar viendo entre sus cosas.

– No, no, no, no. No voy a respetar a un ser tan lindo y tierno como tú aunque seas mayor, juro que si pudiera te adoptaría. Oh, espera, ¿puedo adoptarte?

– ¿Qué?

– No oficialmente, claro, no creo que sea legal o posible, hablo de un contrato.

– A ver mocoso, aguarda un segundo. – Sí, Hoseok por lo general era la persona más paciente del mundo y solía ser como un rayo de sol en la vida oscura de los que lo rodeaban (palabras de Namjoon quien necesitaba dejar de leer tanta poesía), pero si se molestaba en serio, podía parecer el mismo diablo sacado del infierno para hacer sufrir al insolente que invocara ese lado de él. Razón que pareció bastar para que el menor se callara y le prestara atención. – Número uno, soy mayor que tú, respétame. En serio, ¿qué clase de educación te dieron tus padres? – Eso pareció molestar al menor, pero permaneció callado por algún milagro. – Número dos, ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas, es grosero no presentarte si tú ya sabes mi nombre. Y número tres, ¿adoptarme? ¿Estás drogado?

– Bueno, Hoseokie, resulta que mis padres no tienen tiempo para educarme. Son empresarios que podrían fácilmente comprar toda tu vida y hacer lo que bien les plazca con ella, aunque dudo que lo hicieran porque sólo tienen tiempo para sus reuniones y negocios. – Hoseok se sintió culpable por hablar de los padres del chico tan a la ligera, en sus ojos pudo ver que eso era un tema delicado para él. – En cuanto a mi nombre, soy Jeon Jungkook, sí, soy el único hijo y heredero del emporio Jeon, así que podrás imaginar a lo que me refería antes. Y no, no estoy drogado, ya pasé por esa fase a los diez y no es la gran cosa, ni siquiera entiendo cómo puede la gente disfrutar matar sus neuronas a cambio de unas horas de una euforia efímera. Ahora que si no quieres que te adopte, no hay problema, podemos arreglar lo de las llantas y la pintura de mi auto de manera monetaria, aunque acabas de decir que no tienes ni dónde caerte muerto.

Hoseok volvió a palidecer ante el recuerdo de ese detalle. Cierto era que su familia no era de escasos de recursos, para nada, en realidad eran algo pudientes, pero jamás estarían ni cerca de los talones del emporio Jeon, eso era una locura. Sin mencionar que jamás de los jamases, nunca de los nuncas, never de los nevers, le diría a sus padres sobre este incidente. Si en algo pecaba Hoseok a menudo era en ser orgulloso con sus propias decisiones. No hería su orgullo hacer pucheros y ser escandaloso como un niño, no. Lo que hería su orgullo era tener que retractarse de sus decisiones sólo porque le había ido demasiado mal. Aunque lloviera y relampagueara en su vida, Jung Hoseok no se retractaba tan fácilmente.

Viéndolo desde ese punto... ¿tal vez ser adoptado por alguien menor no sería tan malo? Lo más seguro era que el niño de papi y mami quisiera tratarlo como a una mascota o algo así. Los ricos siempre tienen manías extrañas, después de todo, como eso de bañarse en chardonnay. Y con eso en mente, Hoseok se lleno de tanto valor como pudo antes de pronunciar su propia sentencia.

– De acuerdo.

– ¿De acuerdo qué?, – desafió el menor sabiendo que había vencido.

– De acuerdo, dejaré que me adoptes, o lo que quieras decir con eso. – Vaya que no sabía en la que se metía.

♢♡♧♤

La risa estruendosa pero melodiosa de Namjoon resonó en la biblioteca de la escuela justo antes de que su mejor amigo lo callara con un librazo de enciclopedia. Todos los presentes voltearon a ver con ojos de reproche al par tan impar que esos dos formaban. Hoseok suspiró vencido mientras se desparramaba en su asiento, buscando ocultar su rostro colorado entre las páginas de Historia de la Danza Contemporánea.

Namjoon, por su parte, aunque bajó considerablemente su volumen siendo firme partidario del respeto a los estudios de los demás y defensor de los derechos de cualquier cosa con la que se topaba siempre y cuando no perturbara la paz de nadie más, siguió riendo por lo bajo. El estudiante de letras y composición musical encontraba de lo más divertido que su mejor amigo, Jung Hoseok, de veinte años y siendo estudiante de danza contemporánea en una de las mejores universidades del país, aceptara que un estudiante de preparatoria lo adoptara como su bebé. La situación se le antojaba ridícula e inverosímil. Aunque tampoco es que creyera que Hobi pudiera inventarse algo así, su mejor amigo no podía mentir ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

– Valiente amigo el que tengo, – masculló Hoseok aún con el rostro enterrado entre las páginas.

Y bueno, tal vez Namjoon estaba disfrutando demasiado la vergonzosa situación de su amigo, como era su trabajo de acuerdo con el silencioso acuerdo de "Mejores Amigos" del cual todos saben pero nadie habla. Sin embargo, el alto tampoco era un desalmado. Aunque la situación fuera ridícula, no borraba la amenaza latente que conllevaba el incumplir con su parte y el hecho de que su amigo no tendría ni dónde vivir para el próximo viernes si no conseguía el dinero de la renta. Claro que entendía por qué Hoseok aceptaría un trato así.

– Tranquilo, Hobi, – le dijo Namjoon cuando por fin recuperó el aliento, – tal vez no sea tan malo. Dices que es sólo un chico de prepa, ¿no? Seguro se aburre pronto y se olvida del asunto. Además, tampoco es como que hayas firmado un contrato que te obligue a hacer todo lo que él diga.

– En realidad...

Namjoon tenía ganas de golpearlo, por su expresión era bastante obvio para Hoseok. Era cierto que no había firmado ningún contrato, claro, pero sólo porque Jungkook le había dicho que prepararía uno y que alguien iría a buscarlo esa tarde para que ambos lo firmaran. También le pidió llevar un testigo que estuviera de su lado. Para ser un simple-nada-simple estudiante de preparatoria, Jungkook parecía ser más conocedor que Hoseok en cuanto a leyes y contratos se refiere. Básicamente, el menor lo estaba contratando bajo nómina con el título de niñero, para que todo fuera legal, incluyendo su paga con gastos médicos y otras prestaciones, sólo que en realidad iba a hacerla de niño chiquito consentido con por su "papi". El sólo pensarlo le causaba escalofríos al bailarín.

Namjoon siguió regañándolo por no prestar atención y meterse en ese problema y casi haber muerto, pero también lo consoló por perder ambos empleos a la vez y casi haber muerto. Como su mejor amigo, se impuso la tarea de llevarlo a su propio apartamento para dejar que ahogara sus penas en litros y litros de helado que todavía tenían que comprar, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando, al salir de la biblioteca, un hermosa Palisade negra los esperaba a la puerta del campus, claramente atrayendo la atención de todos.

Hoseok esperaba ver a un conductor viejo salir de la SUV y abrirle la puerta a un Junkook trajeado de negro y usando lentes oscuros como si de una película de mafia se tratara. Su sorpresa fue ver que el conductor no era un anciano pero tampoco tenía las características del estereotipo de guardaespaldas mastodonte que ambos veinteañeros tenían en mente. No, el conductor era un joven, quizá un par de años mayor que ellos, pero con bastantes centímetros menos de altura. La pálida piel del joven parecía relucir aún más bajo la luz del sol, aunque igual y quizá los universitarios deberían dejar de leer tantas novelas románticas para dejar de ver cosas (era un gusto que compartían desde el último año de primaria y no pensaban dejar de ser románticos empedernidos aunque en ocasiones como esa pensaban que deberían). El conductor de pelo azabache y tez pálida caminó hacia ellos, verificando su celular un momento antes de fijar la mirada en Hoseok, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda ante los fríos ojos del otro. Al parecer Namjoon también se sintió atemorizado si el que le agarrara la mano como para protegerlo era indicación alguna.

– ¿Joven Jung Hoseok?, – preguntó mini-arma-mortal apenas alzando la voz. Hoseok asintió tomando un paso atrás inconscientemente. El conductor hizo una reverencia antes de proseguir, – Me llamo Min Yoongi, soy el guardaespaldas personal del joven Jeon. Me ha enviado a recogerlo para la firma del trato. – Cuando se incorporó fijó la mirada en Namjoon; Hoseok sintió a su amigo tensarse. – ¿Es él el acompañante de su selección?

– Ah, sí. Es Kim Namjoon, mi mejor amigo. – Hoseok se felicitó por no tartamudear. Demasiado.

– Bien. Si son tan amables, – dijo haciendo un ademán hacia la Palisade, – los llevaré con el joven Jeon.

Namjoon le susurró si estaba seguro de que no se trataba de un capo o algo similar mientras seguían al señor Min unos pasos más atrás. Hoseok sólo pudo encogerse de hombros antes de agradecer con un ademán el que el señor Min les abriera la puerta trasera, rogando a todos sus ancestros que no terminara muerto para el final del día.

♢♡♧♤

Para alivio de ambos universitarios, el señor Min no los llevó a una fría oficina o a un sótano oculto ni a ningún lado horrible como sus mentes hiperactivas habían pensado. Con la gracia de un felino, aparcó sin problemas entre dos autos en lo que parecía ser el estacionamiento de una mansión, salvo que en la entrada habían visto una placa con el nombre de una de las escuelas más elitistas y caras de todo el país. Cosa que les hizo desear haber sido llevados a un sótano considerando cómo iban vestidos con jeans rotos y playeras con estampados ridículos.

El señor Min bajó para abrirles la puerta y escoltarlos hasta su destino. Los guió, para su sorpresa, a través de los enormes jardínes que el campus poseía, donde sólo unos cuantos alumnos platicaban sin parecer disfrutar del hermoso cuadro que les rodeaba. Más que adolescentes en la escuela, parecían jóvenes empresarios cerrando negocios (lo que probablemente era verdad, por el modo en que una pareja que pasaron estrechó las manos).

Luego de caminar por lo que parecía una eternidad, por fin llegaron a una especie de jardín secreto que claramente se usaba para tener reuniones privadas. Esta nueva sección se separaba del resto gracias a la línea de árboles que marcaban el territorio del campus y a una pared enrejada cubierta con rosales blancos que se alzaban alrededor de unos dos metros, dejando como única entrada un arco igualmente adornado con rosas. En el centro del espacio hexagonal que se ocultaba entre los árboles y las rejas, habían dos bancas blancas grabadas con delicados diseños que le daban un aire rústico y romántico a la vez; al centro las separaba una mesa baja de concreto con un tablero de ajedrez incrustado a un lado, dejando libre el otro lado para otros usos. El ambiente les hacía sentir que habían entrado a Narnia o algo así.

El señor Min les indicó esperar mientras iba a buscar a su patrón, ya que este estaría terminando su clase de esgrima para esos momentos. Salvo que el guardaespaldas no pudo dar ni medio paso fuera del lugar cuando un fuerte brazo rodeó sus hombros con camaradería y lo hizo caminar de espaldas hasta sentarlo en la banca opuesta a donde se habían sentado los universitarios. Namjoon preguntó por lo bajo si el joven que acababa de llegar era Jungkook, a lo que Hoseok negó con la cabeza.

El recién llegado los ignoró por completo, centrándose en informar al ceñudo señor Min que su patrón no tardaría en llegar, así que no valía la pena salir a buscarlo. El señor Min abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sus palabras se transformaron en un jadeo sorprendido cuando de la nada Jungkook se abalanzó contra su espalda, dejándolo en el suelo y bajo su cuerpo sobredesarrollado. El corazón de Hoseok también se había espantado ante la repentina aparición de su futuro patrón.

– Bajaste la guardia otra vez, Yoongi hyung, – rió divertido Jungkook, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo mientras el otro chico ponía los ojos en blanco. El señor Min sólo gruñó y se puso de pie, echando ojos de pistola a su jefe. – Ahora, mucho gusto, soy Jeon Jungkook, imagino que Hoseokie ya le habló de mí, hyung, – se dirigió a Namjoon con mucho más respeto del que le daba al resto de los presentes, cosa que hizo que un puchero apareciera en el rostro de Hoseok mientras su mejor amigo asentía. – Perfecto, así vamos al grano. Les presento a Park Jimin, mi mejor asociado y amigo desde que tengo memoria. Él fungirá como mi testigo y nos ayudará a ponernos de acuerdo. El punto de tener testigos, Hoseokie, cielo, es que ambos serán nuestros respaldos y frenos para que ninguna de las dos partes esté inconforme con este contrato, ¿de acuerdo?

Mareado con tanta información en tan poco tiempo, Hoseok volteó a ver a Namjoon y éste le sonrió asintiendo (qué bueno era tener un genio como amigo) así que Hoseok volvió la vista a Jungkook y asintió. Después de eso, todo el procedimiento pareció muy formal y parecía más un asunto de negocios que el que Hoseok tuviera que actuar como niño mientras Jungkook lo cuidaba. De acuerdo con las cláusulas de Jungkook, el menor no podía interferir en horarios de clase siempre y cuando no fuera una emergencia (Hoseok se preguntó cuándo podría ser una emergencia tener que ser un bebé), pero Hoseok debía contactarlo sin importar la hora si necesitaba algo, aunque fuera papel sanitario (Junkook alegó que cuidaría de su niño aún cuando tuviera que ser adulto, Hoseok sintió que tenía un sugar daddy más joven que él, lo que provocó que sus mejillas ardieran de vergüenza). Entre las condiciones de Hoseok, estaba que por lo menos los domingos fueran sólo para él (siendo un ser social, necesitaba salir por lo menos una vez por semana con sus amigos, y de vez en cuando de ligue), y principalmente que nunca de los nuncas hubiera un avance sexual por parte del menor o le cortaría los huérfanos. El mocoso tuvo el descaro de reír a carcajadas.

Cuando llegaron al apartado donde describían las tareas de Hoseok, éste deseó que la tierra se abriera, lo tragara y escupiera del otro lado del mundo, para nunca jamás volver a ver a ninguno de los presentes cuando tuvo que aceptar usar ropa como overoles de patitos o enteros de dinosaurio. También deseo que Namjoon se atragantara con su propia saliva y muriera asfixiado con su propia risa. Traidor. Por supuesto se rehusó vehementemente a usar pañales, eso ya era demasiado.

Para cuando terminaron con el contrato, Hoseok sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas con tantas cláusulas, restricciones, beneficios y condiciones que casi se sentía con ganas de llamar a un abogado que firmara por él. Jeon Jungkook no se andaba con rodeos ni se iba a medias, al parecer. Él se iba a lo grande. Si no fuera por la constante presencia y apoyo de Namjoon a su lado, Hoseok estaba seguro de que ya habría firmado sin leer las letras chiquitas que decían que estaba vendiendo su alma (cosa que no había, aunque así se sentía).

– Bien, con esto terminamos. A partir de este momento, cuando estemos solos o con los aquí presentes, deberás llamarme padre o cualquier variante de la misma palabra. Entre más tierna mejor. – Hoseok se quejó, hundiendo la cara entre las manos. – En cuanto a ti, Namjoon hyung, en serio fue un placer conocerte. Se nota que eres brillante y me gustaría hacer negocios contigo en el futuro.

– Te patearé el trasero si lastimas a mi amigo, Kookie. – Ambos estrecharon la mano riendo por algo que nadie más parecía entender. A Hoseok le pareció escuchar un leve gruñido por parte del señor Min por la amenaza de su amigo.

– Bueno, si me permiten, Hobi, cielo, hora de irnos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? ¿A dónde?

– De compras, por supuesto. – A Hoseok no le gustaba la sonrisa pícara del menor. En absoluto. – Es hora de consentir a mi bebé.

♢♡♧♤

Hoseok se entiró con pereza entre las finas sábanas de su nueva cama, enterrándose un poco más entre los montones de peluches que con el paso de las semanas iba creciendo de forma desmesurada. Cuando su enorme perro de orejas blancas y cuerpo negro cayó sobre su rostro, pensó que quizás era hora de pedir otra cosa en vez de sólo peluches; se estaba quedando sin espacio y pronto tendría que aceptar mudarse como Kookie se lo venía ofreciendo desde que puso pie en su pequeño apartamento.

Ignorando el peso de su perro de peluche, siguió girando y estirándose entre peluches y sábanas hasta lograr caer de su cama sobre la alfombra más suave que había sentido en su vida previa al contrato. Sentado en el piso, se rascó la cabeza aún somnoliento, admirando su habitación de esquina a esquina. Tanto había cambiado en los últimos dos meses que a menudo se sentía como si estuviera atrapado en un cuento de hadas y la realidad estuviera esperando afuera para golpearlo de lleno en la cara con la pobre y triste verdad de que seguía sin empleo y reprobando la universidad. Si no fuera porque Namjoon le ayudaba a separar su trabajo de su vida diaria, ya habría perdido la cabeza con cómo habían cambiado las cosas de forma tan drástica y tan rápida.

El suave repiqueteo contra su puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y se levantó con pereza para abrir. El rostro que lo saludo al otro lado le arrancó una suave sonrisa que creció aún más cuando su visitante puso bajo su nariz el delicioso elixir del café recién molido y servido en un latte, justo como le gustaba en la mañana. Luego de aceptar su ofrenda mañanera, Hoseok se dirigió a la sala, donde se sentó frente a la tele, en el suelo porque se rehusaba a comprar un sillón si sus únicas visitas eran Namjoon, como hasta ahora, o Jungkook, como en los últimos dos meses. Yoongi, el gatito gruñón con aires de pantera al que ya no le tenía miedo, a veces también llegaba a entrar mientras lo esperaba en la cocina.

– ¿Apenas te levantaste? Ese trabajo tuyo te está maleducando, – comentó divertido Namjoon. Hoseok se encogió de hombros completamente despreocupado, después de todo, le pagaban para ser bonito, divertirse y ser feliz en general. Los pocos momentos humillantes valían cada centavo y regalo que recibía. – Malcriado, – rió el más alto, sentándose junto a su amigo.

– No puedo decir que me encanta ser mantenido por un mocoso, pero tampoco me quejo. Sólo creo que sería mejor si fuera unos diez años mayor, entonces podría tratar de conquistar a mi jefe, – rió Hoseok antes de hacer soniditos satisfactorios luego de darle un gran trago a su latte. – ¿Irás a la presentación de hoy? Estoy seguro de que te encantarán los hanboks.

Namjoon asintió, tomando un sorbo de su propio café, americano porque necesitaba terminar unos proyectos y aún era muy temprano para su cerebro desvelado. – ¿Invitaste a tu jefe?

– ¿Para que luego me diga que soy un buen niño? Ni loco. La danza es algo mío que no quiero compartir con él, y menos porque sé que llevará a ese amigo suyo que juro que es un demonio con cara de ángel.

– Jiminie no es tan malo, sólo es travieso. Se siente dueño del mundo porque nada en su vida le ha dicho lo contrario, sólo necesita que alguien le demuestre que se equivoca.

– Presumido pretensioso. Eso es lo que es, – se quejó haciendo un puchero, recordando todas las veces que terminaba escondiéndose en el cuello de Jungkook fingiendo timidez cuando el pequeño rubio llegaba a molestarlo, burlándose de que alguien mayor se dejara consentir por un adolescente. – Creo que la trae contra mí porque quiere la atención que Kookie me da.

Namjoon rió negando con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Ambos universitarios desayunaron en silencio con su café y la caja de donas y pastelillos que Namjoon había llevado. A pesar de ser sábado, Hoseok le habia pedido el día a Jungkook por la presentación de danza que tenía por parte de la escuela para esa tarde. El menor no pareció muy contento con eso, pero era una persona fiel a su palabra y respetaba el contrato al pie de la letra, lo que había hecho que Hoseok confiara en él en muy corto tiempo y le tomara cariño.

Si era completamente honesto consigo mismo, Hoseok no podía negar que le gustaban los mimos y cariños que el menor le brindaba. Le encantaba en especial cuando era la hora de la siesta, ya que Jungkook le cantaba mientras acariciaba su cabello y su rostro hasta que Hoseok se veía inevitablemente envuelto entre los brazos de Morfeo. Si el trato no fuera hacia él, sino hacia un niño, Hoseok estaba seguro de que Jungkook sería un excelente padre, a diferencia de los del menor porque en el tiempo que llevaba yendo a esa mansión, jamás había siquiera oído la voz de los ninguno de los dos progenitores.

De cualquier modo y aprovechando su día libre, ambos universitarios decidieron salir antes del ensayo final de Hoseok, el cual sería a medio día, lo que les dejaba un par de horas libres para ir al parque ya que Namjoon amaba ir al caminar rodeado de la naturaleza y Hoseok amaba verlo feliz y hablando hasta por los codos acerca de todo y nada a la vez.

Mientras pasaban por uno de los puentes a lo largo del río, una pequeña figura que conocían muy bien llegó corriendo desde el otro extremo del camino. Antes de poder reaccionar ante aquella persona, ésta se arrojó a los brazos del más alto, quien con dificultad logró atraparlo y mantener el equilibrio sin caer al suelo. Hoseok resopló molesto al ver su paseo interrumpido por nada más y nada menos que Park Jimin. En verdad no le agradaba el chico mimado.

– ¡Namjoonie hyung! ¡Buena atrapada!, – rió el menor, aferrándose a Namjoon como koala. – Ah, hola Hoseokie. – Síp. Hoseok no le agradaba al enano y era mutuo.

– Jiminie, ¿qué te trae por aquí?, – preguntó Namjoon como si fuera una coincidencia su encuentro, cosa que Hoseok dudaba al cien por ciento. El mocoso debió hacer que alguien los siguiera.

– Ah, pues vine a buscar al bebé de Jungkook porque su papi está de malas, – rió burlón mientras veía a Hoseok. El bailarín trató y falló en mantener una expresión neutra.

– Joven Park, el joven Jeon me envió a mí a buscar al joven Hoseok, por favor no interfiera. – La voz calmada de Yoongi evitó que Hoseok iniciara una guerra de palabras con el mocoso, cosa que agradeció, porque seguro la perdería. Jimin le enseñó la lengua como si fuera un niño, algo que Yoongi ignoró, optando por saludar a Namjoon con una mirada fija y penetrante antes de volver los ojos a Hoseok. – ¿Vamos?

– Pero le dije a Kookie que hoy no podía.

– Lo sé, y lo siento, joven Hoseok, en verdad. Pero lo está esperando en el auto saliendo del parque.

Namjoon puso a Jimin de nuevo en el suelo, para luego tomar a Hoseok de la mano, dándole apoyo moral para rechazar firmemente a su jefe, aunque era la primera vez que hacía algo que iba contra lo acordado. Jimin se aferró a la mano libre del más alto, mirando con recelo a Hoseok, quien se hizo el desentendido. Por su parte, Yoongi suspiró vencido, rompiendo un poco su papel profesional de guardaespaldas al relajar un poco los hombros y carraspear mientras metía ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

– Por favor, – dijo, esta vez casi suplicante y viendo a Hoseok directo a los ojos. – La verdad es que no le habría obedecido si no fuera importante. – Después de eso, Jimin bufó molesto, yéndose rápidamente por donde había llegado, lo que fue suficiente confirmación para los universitarios de que algo había pasado.

– Hobie, creo que sería bueno que mínimo hablaras con él.

Hoseok asintió e hizo un ademán al guardaespaldas para que guiara el camino. Los tres adultos caminaron en silencio, Hoseok un tanto preocupado por la repentina aparición del menor exigiendo ver a su "bebé". Ni siquiera el suave murmullo del viento entre las hojas o del agua corriendo en el río parecía ser suficiente para recordarle al bailarín de que era un buen día, que ese día tendría su presentación tan esperada, que se había despertado con los mejores ánimos del mundo.

La Palisade a la que ya estaba acostumbrado los esperaba justo afuera del parque, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol cuyas ramas estaban cargadas de hermosas flores blancas, unas de las cuales ya habían hecho su camino hasta el techo de la SUV, contrastando y resaltando la belleza de la naturaleza contra la pintura esmaltada negra del vehículo. La imagen se le antojó sacada de un drama romántico, por lo que se pellizco para no empezar con sus imaginaciones.

Yoongi le abrió la puerta trasera, donde ya lo esperaba Jungkook. Hoseok subió y cerró la puerta detrás suyo, dejando a su amigo solo con el guardaespaldas y Jimin, quien estaba recargado contra las rejas del parque esperándolos desde hacía un rato.

Jungkook miraba por la ventana contraria al parque sin prestar atención o reaccionar al hecho de que Hoseok había entrado desde hacía ya cinco minutos. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, como si algo le molestara, razón por la cual Hoseok aún esperaba a que regresara de ese lugar de negatividad. Cuando había aceptado seguir a Yoongi, lo hizo con todas las intenciones de mandar a su jefe a volar, pero en cuanto lo vio con una expresión que lo hacía ver varios años mayor, prefirió darle la oportunidad de decir qué pasaba. Después de todo aún era muy joven y sus padres parecían no prestarle la atención que necesitaba, por lo que Hoseok sentía cierto grado de responsabilidad con él.

– Appa necesita de su nene, amor, – dijo por fin, volteando a ver a Hoseok con ojos tiernos y llenos de amor. Al principio, cuando todo empezó, Hoseok había pensado honestamente que el menor sólo quería burlarse de él y divertirse a sus expensas; sin embargo, la realidad era que desde el primer día, Jungkook no había hecho nada más que mostrar mucho amor y cariño al bailarín, como si de verdad se tratara de un niño pequeño y quisiera protegerlo de todo mal. Nunca le había exigido nada que no fuera sólo jugar, descansar, o divertirse como un niño, así que el que le dijera que lo necesitaba tiró del corazón de Hoseok haciéndolo débil ante lo vulnerable que se oía.

No sabía lo que pasaba, ni qué había puesto al menor en ese estado, pero le dolía verlo así, por lo que, sin pensarlo, fue y se sentó sobre su regazo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y dándole un besito en la nariz como si tuviera cinco años. Aún le daba pena hacer ese tipo de demostraciones de cariño, a pesar de que le gustaban. Jungkook rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Hoseok, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del mayor mientras acariciaba su espalda y cabeza, como si el que necesitara consuelo era Hoseok y no él. Tal vez por eso cuidaba de Hoseok así, tal vez el que requería ser chiquiado y mimado era el menor, pero su orgullo no le permitía pedirlo.

– Perdón, nene, sé que pediste permiso hoy. Juro que no quiero quitarte tu gran día. – Hoseok se tensó al oír eso, ¿acaso él...? – Sí. Lo sé. Soy hijo de gente poderosa, no puedo ir por ahí relacionandome con la gente sin antes asegurarme de que no harán nada que me perjudique a mí o mis padres. Pero tranquilo, nene, acordamos que no me metería en tu vida fuera de nuestro contrato, aunque el cielo sabe que me encantaría que no fuera así, que entre nosotros hubiera más que un simple contrato.

– Appa, ¿triste?, – Hoseok preguntó agudizando su voz, hablando como si fuera un niño, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Quería interrumpir la clara angustia reflejada en la voz del menor, con lo que fuera, y si hablar así le funcionaba, siempre lo haría con gusto.

Jungkook negó con la cabeza, meciendo al otro de lado a lado. – No, amor, son... cosas de grandes, no preocupes esa cabecita bonita con eso, sólo... necesito que seas mi niño por un rato, ¿ok?

Hoseok asintió, comprendiendo que lo que necesitaba el menor en ese momento era una distracción, y con eso en mente, formuló un plan, algo estúpido si era honesto, pero que si funcionaba, haría que Jungkook se olviadara por completo de lo que le aquejaba. Así fue como dio un salto repentino fuera de los brazos de Jungkook, abrió la puerta que daba al camino, y salió como alma que lleva el diablo en una dirección cualquiera.

Jungkook tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que había pasado, sacado de su aturdimiento únicamente cuando un auto pasó por donde se había ido Hoseok sonando el claxon muy probablemente contra el mayor. Entonces salió corriendo detrás de su nene, ignorando los gritos de Jimin y Yoongi. Lo único que le importaba en el momento era que Hoseokie estuviera bien y no se lastimara por huir de ese modo. ¿Qué bicho le había picado a su bebé?

♢♡♧♤

Hoseok entró corriendo a una cafetería no muy lejos del parque. Sabía que se había arriesgado mucho al correr así y que era posible que el menor se enojara con él, pero creía que era mejor a que siguiera triste o preocupado como lo había visto en la SUV. Después de todo, le pagaba para ser una distracción, y él estaba más que feliz de hacer su trabajo. Aunque casi se le salió el corazón por la boca cuando sonó el claxon de un auto justo detrás suyo en el proceso, otra vez casi moría atropellado por no prestar atención.

– Buenas tardes, señor, ¿mesa para cuántos?

La repentina voz a sus espaldas lo hizo dar un brinco asustado. El joven mesero que tenía atrás lo miró con ojos curiosos, pero no dijo nada. Hoseok estaba por contestar cuando un jadeante Jungkook entró corriendo al local y lo jaló del brazo haciendo que girara nuevamente hacia afuera.

– Nunca... – jadeó viendo a los ojos a Hoseok como un padre preocupado y alterado a su hijo. – Nunca vuelvas a correr así, ¿y si te hubiera pasado algo? ¡Un auto pasó justo detrás de ti! Hoseokie... yo...

– Disculpe mi intromisión, joven cliente, pero me parece que el joven es bastante mayorcito para cuidarse solo, sin mencionar que claramente es mayor que usted y merece respeto, – interrumpió el mesero con cara de regaño que desconcertó a los otros dos.

– Ah, no, este... está bien, – dijo Hoseok avergonzado por la escena que estaban montando. – Yo...

– Perdón, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero por eso se está perdiendo el respeto en la sociedad. En Corea hay jerarquías y parece que ahora a los menores les importa un pepino.

– No, como dije, yo... Está bien, ah, hyung, es, ah...

– Además de que no soporto que a alguien tan talentoso como J-Hope le falte el respeto nadie, – continuó el mesero sin escuchar a Hoseok, más enfocado en regañar al menor. – Es necesario respetar a las futuras estrellas de Corea, y posiblemente el mundo, ya que son los que ponen el ejemplo y...

Hoseok pensó que el regaño seguiría sin tener un fin si no hacía algo, pero en ese momento entraron Jimin, Yoongi y Namjoon hechos estampida, provocando una carambola en la entrada. El jefe del mesero lo regañó y le gritó que pusiera orden o echara a los revoltosos, lo que llevó a que todos terminaran en una de las mesas grandes del fondo amontonados en círculo mientras Seokjin, el mesero, le servía una malteada de vainilla a Hoseok, cortesía de la casa. Los demás terminaron ordenando también, invitados por el menor de todos.

– Le ofrezco una disculpa de nuevo, joven cliente, no sabía que era amigo de J-Hope y como su mayor fan, tenía que defender su honor.

– Sigo sin saber cómo este desconocido tiene un fan si aún ni ha debutado en los medios, – comentó Jimin recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Jungkook.

– Bueno, si lo viera en el escenario, sabría por qué estoy enamorado, – sonrió con adoración y orgullo, lo que hizo sonrojar a Hoseok mientras Namjoon reía por lo bajo. Jungkook, por otro lado, pareció molestarle esa declaración por cómo jaló la silla del mayor más cerca de él para pasar el brazo por sobre sus hombros. – De cualquier modo, debo irme, si necesitan algo sólo llámenme y enseguida vendré. Con permiso.

Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre los presentes mientras Hoseok bebía feliz de la vida de su malteada, tratando de ignorar la tensión en Jungkook desde que el mesero declarara su amor por él. Cuando llegó al final del vaso, sorbió haciendo ruiditos para distraer a su empleador, cosa que pareció funcionar ya que éste volteó a verlo con un suspiro, para luego limpiarle las comisuras y regañarlo por hacer ruidos en la mesa. Cosa que resultó obsoleta cuando a media oración, el sorbido de alguien más llamó la atención de todos, haciendo que Yoongi bajara su propia malteada y la dejara a un lado avergonzado. Jimin rió burlón.

Hoseok se hubiera sentido avergonzado del trato por parte de Jungkook en público, pero la sonrisa del menor era sincera nuevamente, y era lo único que le importaba. Y más cuando Jungkook se ofreció a llevarlo al lugar del ensayo con la promesa de verse el lunes por la tarde.

Y sí, Seokjin no mentía cuando dijo ser su fan número uno, haciendo que Hoseok sonriera de oreja a oreja cuando lo vio en primera fila con una playera mandada a hacer que tenía impreso en grande "J-Hoooooooope!".

♢♡♧♤

Jungkook entró a la gran oficina de padre cerrando la puerta de golpe. Por fin sus padres se encontraban en el país y al mismo tiempo, pero no podía hallar en sí el estar feliz por ello. Si algo había aprendido en sus 17 años de vida, era que sus padres se odiaban mutuamente y sólo permanecían juntos por el dinero. Si se equivocaba, bueno, ellos no habían dado señal de lo contrario. Claro que ese no era el motivo por el cuál entraba como poseído a la enorme oficina que pasaba la mayor parte del año desocupada por los constantes viajes del dueño. No. El motivo de su entrada dramatica tenía más que ver su futuro que con el odio mutuo de sus progenitores.

Su padre, quien lo había visto entrar, no colgó el teléfono ni hizo ademán alguno para reconocer la presencia de su único hijo en su espacio privado. Era como si el menor no existiera, lo que le hacía hervir aún más la sangre. Jungkook aguardó hasta que su padre colgara el teléfono, paciente, como había aprendido a ser a través de los años para conseguir lo que quería, y en ese momento quería toda la atención de su padre porque no pensaba repetir ni una sola palabra. Media hora después, el señor Jeon por fin colgó el teléfono y estaba a punto de hacer otra llamada cuando su hijo tomó el celular y lo arrojó a la pecera que tenía a un costado. Acostumbrado a eses tipo de desplantes, el señor Jeon se sentó en su gran silla directiva, indicándole a su hijo que hablara con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

– Me rehuso a casarme con la hija de los Park, – declaró yendo al punto, como le habían enseñado a hacer.

– Hijo, no es una opción. Este matrimonio es un contrato que pensamos hacer en cuanto te hiciste amigo del hijo menor de los Park. Entiendo que ella es algo pequeña, pero ya está arreglado.

– No tiene derecho a meterse con mi futuro, padre. Ni usted ni mi madre.

El señor Jeon suspiró cansado. La relación entre padre e hijo no era la mejor ya que ninguno había conectado emocionalmente en ningún momento, y menos aún porque ambos eran tercos y firmes en sus decisiones, lo que llevaba a encuentros como este más veces de las que le gustaría al mayor, quien todo lo veía con la cabeza fría y como si fuera un negocio.

– Hijo, si lo que quieres decir es que preferirías al hijo menor de los Park, eso se puede arreglar. Sé que son muy cercanos y no nos opondríamos a ese tipo de matrimonio, – ofreció a sabiendas de que a su hijo le atraían ambos géneros. No era lo ideal ni lo que quería, pero importaba más el contrato.

– Jiminie es mi amigo, padre, no mi pareja, – contestó con frialdad el menor. – Y no quiero un matrimonio infernal como el de usted y de madre, así que me rehuso a casarme por conveniencia. Cancele el contrato o yo tomaré cartas en el asunto.

– Te recuerdo, hijo, que aún eres menor de edad, y por tanto sigues bajo mi custodia. La boda se llevará a cabo en un mes. Fin de la discusión.

– Y yo le recuerdo, padre, que soy un Jeon tanto como usted. Si digo que no me casaré, no lo haré. No me provoque.

Dicho eso, salió de la oficina así como había entrado, ignorando el llamado de su padre con un portazo aún más fuerte que el anterior haciendo dar un brinquito a la secretaria que esperaba afuera. Jungkook sabía que su padre no cambiaría de opinión, pero había decidido pintar su raya. Como había dicho, él también era un Jeon, y si algo tenían los Jeon por sobre todas las cosas, era que siempre cumplían lo que ellos decían, así que pensaba que si su padre quería una boda, una boda le iba a dar. Salvo que no era la que esperaba.

♢♡♧♤

Las siguientes semanas fueron para Hoseok como las vacaciones más largas de su vida. De algún modo, imaginaba que Jungkook había soltado algo de dinero para que la escuela le diera un permiso de un mes para llevárselo de viaje a su casa de verano en Jeju. El mayor protestó y le armó un pancho por no preguntar antes, pero el menor prometió compensarlo con todo el tiempo que quisiera después de ese viaje. Al final de cuentas, Hoseok sabía que Jungkook tenía problemas en casa, ya que después de su presentación para fin de semestre, no lo había llevado ahí ni una sola vez, así que terminó aceptando no tan de mala gana como tal vez debió hacerlo.

Tampoco era como que se pudiera quejar, pues aunque su contrato decía que tenía que ser como el bebé de Jungkook todo el tiempo que estuviera con él, durante ese mes, apenas si tuvo que comportarse como tal. El menor lo trataba como lo que era, un adulto, aunque seguía consintiéndolo, cosa que si bien se le hacía muy extraño, agradecía el cambio.

En general no salieron mucho de casa, y cuando lo hacían evitaban los centros llenos de gente, prefiriendo pasear a la orilla del mar o entre los árboles del bosque. Hoseok disfrutó en especial el aura calmada que Jungkook desprendía, y a menudo se encontró olvidando que le llevaba tres años al menor, por las conversaciones tan maduras que sostenían tanto en literatura como en otros temas. La presencia de Jungkook le parecía como un oasis en un desierto, algo que lo aislaba del caos del mundo real y le brindaba tranquilidad.

Sin darse cuenta, o quizá conscientemente, en algún punto entre su primer encuentro y ese mes de vacaciones, Hoseok se había enamorado de su joven jefe, y aunque notó el crecimiento gradual de sus sentimientos, no hizo nada para evitarlo. Sólo esperaba que el menor no lo rechazara por sentir eso, razón por la cual decidió guardárselo para sí mismo. Tal vez si fueran del mismo mundo, podría declararle sus sentimientos, pero él era un universitario con problemas financieros, y Jungkook un adolescente millonario con el mundo a sus pies. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por el menor, decidió disfrutar de sus vacaciones juntos al máximo, para tratar de olvidarlo después, cuando volvieran a su vida normal y tomaran caminos diferentes.

Al menos así lo pensaba hasta la última noche que estuvieron ahí.

Jungkook le había dicho que se arreglara porque saldrían a cenar. Eligiendo su outfit de entre las muchas mudadas que el menor le había comprado, se puso unos capri blancos holgados con una camisa azul rey que resaltaba sus ojos y mostraba sus clavículas bajo el cuello en v. La noche era calurosa y hasta entonces no lo había llevado a ningún lugar lujoso, por lo que pensó que estaba bien salir casual, con unas sandalias cafés y accesorios que combinaban con éstas. Cuando por fin salió de su habitación, Jungkook lo esperaba con un conjunto similar, sólo que su pantalón era largo y arrastraba un poco, y su camisa era negra y de botones. La había dejado sin abrochar a propósito, llevando una playera interior que abrazaba su cuerpo esculpido. Demasiado esculpido, pensaba Hoseok al sentir que le robaba el aliento.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron un rato bajo los faroles que ilumaban la playa. Jungkook le contó sobre un cuento que leyó de pequeño que siempre recordaba cuando veía las estrellas; hablaba de una amor eterno, que nunca moriría aunque uno de los protagonistas sí lo hacía al final. Era un cuento triste, con un final esperanzador, por eso Jungkook amaba las estrellas, porque quería creer que sus seres queridos, los más importantes en su vida, siempre vivirían entre las luces celestes. Hoseok lo escuchó con atención, disfrutando en silencio de la suave voz del menor mientras recitaba de memoria el cuento.

Para cuando contó el final de la historia, llegaron a una zona más privada en la playa, oculta por una línea de árboles y algunas rocas. En medio había una manta y unos contenedores; a Hoseok se le hizo extraño que fueran a cenar ahí, pero apreció el gesto. Normalmente el bailarín no se llevaba bien con la naturaleza, en especial con los insectos, pero no podía quejarse cuando Jungkook se había tomado la molestia de conseguir linternas mata-insectos para ponerlas alrededor de la manta en vez de velas, iluminando bastante el lugar, pero sin restarle ambiente en absoluto.

Cenaron en relativo silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. La cena no fue lujosa en ningún sentido, sólo sándwiches y cervezas pese a que Jungkook aún era menor. Hoseok aún no entendía por qué tanta importancia por esa cena, pues Jungkook parecía querer que durara para siempre. Se preguntó si quizás ya se había cansado de él, y que terminaría su contrato, pensamiento que lo entristeció mucho, pero que terminó enviando al fondo de su mente para poder vivir y disfrutar el momento.

– Cásate conmigo.

Hoseok volteó a ver al menor, quien tenía la mirada fija en el oscuro mar que se extendía frente a ellos. Se preguntó si habría sido su imaginación lo que escuchó o si el viento había llevado las palabras de alguien más, fuera del pequeño escondite donde estaban. Jungkook le dio un trago a su botella sin apartar la vista del mar; el viento removía su cabello, pero no parecía importarle que chocara contra sus ojos. Era hermoso bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

– Cásate conmigo, – repitió y esta vez Hoseok supo que sí lo había dicho porque su mirada había estado fija en los labios rosas del otro, como si hubiera estado hipnotizado por ellos. Jungkook suspiró y dejó caer su botella vacía a un lado antes de acostarse sobre su costado y fijar sus ojos en los de Hoseok. – Vamos a casarnos. Hoy. Ahora.

– ¿Cómo?, – preguntó Hoseok cuando por fin pudo pensar, aunque no era exactamente lo que quería decir.

– ¿Me amas?, – Jungkook preguntó en respuesta, logrando que un leve sonrojo pintara las mejillas del mayor, a lo que sonrió triunfal. – Me amas. Bien, entonces vamos a casarnos.

– ¿Jungkook?

– Escucha, eres hermoso y sentí que me enamoré de ti desde que te estuve cuidando luego de que te desmayaste esa vez que nos conocimos, – confesó sin un atisbo de ser afectado por el alcohol o de estar mintiendo. – Por eso quise meterme en tu vida y conocerte. Cuidarte por siempre. Pero iba a esperar a graduarme para decirte todo esto.

– ¿Entonces?

– Me comprometieron. Mis padres tuvieron la brillante idea de comprometerme con alguien que apenas cumplió quince y que no he soportado en toda su vida, pese a ser la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Y no pienso renunciar a mi propia felicidad por nadie, ni siquiera por mis padres.

– ¿Entonces me usarás?

– No. Jamás. Hoseokie... Hoseok hyung, te amo, y creo que tú a mí, – Hoseok hizo un puchero al sentirse vencido por alguien menor por tres años. – Y sé que soy joven y que los dos tenemos la vida por delante y bla, bla, bla... Pero si no me adelanto a mis padres, me obligarán a casarme al final de esta semana, y jamás podría tenerte como mi amante porque tú te mereces todo y más de lo que tengo, así que, por favor... por favor, cásate conmigo.

Hoseok era un cobarde, siempre lo había sido y sabía que siempre lo sería. Así como sabía que en ocasiones, por su felicidad y sus sueños, esa cobardía la aventaba al olvido y simplemente saltaba a un vacío metafórico esperando no romperse el cuello y conseguir lo que buscaba. Así que...

– ¿Y dónde está mi anillo?, – la sonrisa de Jungkook brilló más que todos los astros en la bóveda celestial.

♢♡♧♤

– Tu padre me va a matar, cielos, estoy seguro de que todos mis esfuerzos en la universidad se han ido al garete porque voy a estar muerto para antes del anochecer. – Jungkook rió divertido ante el obvio nerviosismo que su esposo estaba demostrando mientras mascullaba entre dientes algo sobre que iba a morir antes de su debut oficial entre otras cosas, caminando de un lado a otro en la gran sala de invitados en la mansión de los Jeon.

Jungkook observó con orgullo la sortija en el dedo corazón del mayor. Sabía que sus padres pegarían el grito en el cielo y que era probable que lo desheredaran por esto, pero no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de haber desposado al ángel y esperanza de su corazón. Además de que no le importaba la herencia, hacía mucho que había iniciado su primer negocio y sus primeros tratos empresariales tal y como la educación que había recibido le enseñó; tenía amasada una fortuna propia con su propio esfuerzo y dedicación. Perder la entrada de sus padres no sería más que una pequeña piedra en el camino.

– ... y si nuestros padres no nos matan, seguro Namjoon lo hará por no haberlo invitado a la boda, Kookie, vamos a morir y ni siquiera hemos consumado... – El firme repiqueteo de unos tacones cortó las divagaciones de Hoseok, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, por lo que corrió a sentarse junto a Jungkook, buscando valor en la mano del menor.

Poco después entró una dama con porte elegante y una belleza que le recordaba a su propio esposo. Pese a ser claramente mayor que Hoseok, la mujer parecía ser menor que su propia madre, cosa que no ayudó mucho en calmar los nervios del bailarín. Detrás de ella llegó un hombre poco mayor a ella, de apariencia pulcra y un aura poderosa. Hoseok pudo ver de dónde había sacado su esposo sus aires maduros que lo hicieron pensar que era mayor en un principio. Si antes tenía miedo de conocer a sus suegros, ahora estaba aterrado hasta los huesos.

– Hijo, qué bueno que decidieras presentarte aunque sea una semana previa a la boda... – La señora Jeon guardó silencio cuando Jungkook alzó su mano libre, que a drede era donde descansaba su propia sortija de oro blanco.

– Madre, padre, – saludó poniéndose de pie y junto a él Hoseok, quién parecía un ciervo asustado apenas logrando contener el temblor en sus piernas. – Sólo vine a presentarles a mi esposo.

Quería vomitar. O desmayarse. O vomitar y desmayarse después de hacerlo. Tener las miradas fijas y nada complacidas de los Jeon era demasiado para Hoseok, pero tragó grueso para agarrar valor y hacer una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo. Si estaba apretando la mano del menor demasiado fuerte, Jungkook no se quejó ni hizo señal alguna de dolor.

– Hijo, a mi oficina. Ahora. – El tono seco del señor Jeon hizo temblar a Hoseok, y Jungkook le dio un leve apretón antes de soltar su mano y seguir a su padre, quien ni siquiera había volteado para ver si su hijo obedecía su orden o no.

Hoseok se estaba desvanando los sesos con gritos y golpes imaginarios por parte del padre al hijo, y se preguntó por enésima vez en ese día si había hecho lo correcto al desposar al menor, no porque dudara de sus sentimientos o de los de Jungkook (después de aceptar casarse, parecía que todo su cuerpo era un imán que sólo atraía a Jungkook y a sus labios, pues no hubo ni un momento por el resto de la noche en que no le besara la mano o el hombro o le agarrara de cualquier modo que pudiera). No. Se lo preguntaba por el bien de la relación entre los Jeon de la cual Jungkook le había asegurado un millón de veces que todo iba a estar bien. Cosa que seguía dudando y seguiría imaginando cosas si no fuera porque la suave voz de la señora Jeon lo devolvió a su propia situación al tener que enfrentar a su suegra.

– ¿Té?, – volvió a preguntar y Hoseok temió que fuera a ser envenenado en ese momento, pero igual aceptó la bebida, temiendo más ofender a su suegra si no lo hacía.

Un par de horas y varias tazas de té después, la señora Jeon trataba a Hoseok como a un hijo, hablándole con cariño sobre los años de infancia de Jungkook y preguntándo por los suyos. El miedo que en un principio sintió, fue reemplazado por cariño y ternura al escuchar a la señora contar anécdota tras anécdota sobre su "bebé", como ella le decía. Claro que se puso nervioso al contarle cómo se habían conocido y más aún cuando confesó el contrato que había firmado con tal de no pagar la pintura del auto (pintura que luego se enteraría no tenía que pagar en absoluto porque el Ferrari estaba intacto, gracias muy amable). La señora Jeon se disculpó por su hijo y propuso compensarlo dándole un álbum de fotos de Jungkook de bebé, cosa que aceptó muy gustoso el bailarín.

Jungkook los encontró justo terminando de ver el tercer álbum cuando llegó, con una mejilla roja y el labio partido. Hoseok se levantó de golpe tirando su té y corrió al lado del menor para inspeccionar su rostro herido. Hubiera subido a darle su merecido a su suegro aunque terminara en la cárcel si Jungkook no lo hubiera besado en ese momento, frente a la señora Jeon y dos empleadas domésticas que habían llegado al escuchar el ruido de la bandeja chocar contra el piso de mármol.

Era su primer beso real. Ni siquiera en la boda Hoseok se atrevió a besarlo por ser aún menor de edad, algo que olvidó por completo al sentirse embriagado por los dulces labios de Jungkook, combinados con el sabor metálico de la sangre de su herida. Jungkook lo sostuvo de la cintura, acercándolo cada vez más, impidiendo que ambos terminaran en el suelo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Hoseok hacerse como gelatina. Sólo se separaron cuando el señor Jeon carraspeó a espaldas de Jungkook.

– Espero que a partir de ahora tus calificaciones mejoren, hijo, – dijo viendo directo a Hoseok, haciendo que el bailarín parpadeara confundido. – Un Jeon no puede ser menos que excelente, y según me informó Jungkook, eres excelente en lo que haces, sólo que te hacía falta descansar. Bueno, ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte más que en ser el mejor de tu clase y debutar como un gran bailarín, hijo.

No, Hoseok no lloró en ese momento. Bueno, tal vez lo hizo, pero tuvo la suerte de que Jungkook besara sus lágrimas para secarlas, evitando que se notaran cuando por fin aceptó el compromiso y desafío que su suegro le había impuesto si eso le permitía estar al lado de su esposo.

Más tarde se preocuparía nuevamente por la herida del menor; más tarde Jungkook le diría que fue porque se tropezó al correr de vuelta a la sala; mucho más tarde le llamaría a Namjoon y a su familia para darles la noticia y ser regañado y felicitado por encontrar a alguien especial; aún más tarde Jimin amenazaría con desaparecerlo sin dejar evidencias de que había sido él si le rompía el corazón a su mejor amigo, y luego lo felicitaría y confesaría que sólo era pesado con él porque sentía que se aprovechaba de Jungkook. Otro día descubriría que Namjoon había empezado a salir con Yoongi durante su mes en Jeju, y que Seokjin había reclutado a su hermano Taehyung y a Jimin para hacer oficial su club de fans para cuando se graduara. Meses después realizaría su debut en un concurso nacional de baile, donde ganaría el primer lugar y empezaría su reputación como J-Hope. Todo esto teniendo a Jungkook a su lado para amar y ser amado. Pero eso sería después, porque en ese momento, lo único que le importaba era estar en los brazos de su esposo y poder estar con él libremente.

👼FIN👼


End file.
